experiment12fandomcom-20200213-history
Day 30/Minutes
Morning * 07:45 Guards are awaken by alarm clock, get dressed and go downstairs * 08:00 Prisoner are awake by the alarm clock and the light is switched off a minute later. has slept in the punishment cell. * 08:05 Prisoner get dressed and make their bed. Female prisoners lay down again for 5 more minutes fully dressed on top of the made bed. * 08:15 Morning roll call. While prisoner do their morning routine, guards Ivan and Maxim perform a quick inspection of the female cell. * 08:30 Roll call and prisoners are locked in their cells. The perform some stretch exercises. * 08:40 receives a bathroom break and is returned to the punishment cell. The female prisoners continue their stretching exercises. * 08:55 toilet break, male prisoners and prepare breakfast. receives breakfast in the punishment cell and eats it with the plate on his chair. * 09:05 Other prisoners enjoy breakfast in the dining room. Guards eat in the observation room. * 09:25 Breakfast finished. Dining room is cleaned, empties trash from the male cell in the dining room trash bin * 09:30 Roll call. Female prisoners are locked in their cell. Male and on cleaning duty * 09:35 tries to unbend the bed frame in the punishment cell, guards join him in the punishment cell and look at the bed frame for a couple of minutes. Then they leave again. Female prisoners start to read books in their cell. * 09:40 is smoking in the punishment cell. The guards notice on the observation screen and perform a cell search. * 09:50 Guards conclude search of the punishment cell and prisoner lays down on the bed. * 10:00 The guards remove the bed frame and mattress out of the punishment cell * 10:10 A guard chats with through the door window of the punishment cell. The female prisoners found a comfortable spot on their beds, napping or reading. * 10:15 is returned to the male cell while continues cleaning. gets a toilet break. * 10:25 lies down in the punishment cell using the seat of the folded chair as head cushion. * 10:35 paints a new spider on the back of 's hand. * 10:40 has put away the chair, put on his jacket and is pacing while talking in the punishment cell. * 10:45 the guard enter the punishment cell and get into a discussion with the prisoner which seems to be related to his chair. * 10:50 finished cleaning duties and is returned to his cell * 11:00 Roll call and toilet break. The Yard time. The yard is covered in snow. performs squads facing the wall of the building with on her shoulders. Prisoner performs squads with on his shoulders. * 11:20 Prisoners are returned to their cells. * 11:30 Hype chat with . Other prisoners may roam the cell block. * 11:40 and settle in the dining room with something to eat and drink. makes use of the equipment in the workout room. The guards have brought a tool box into the observation room. * 12:00 Hype chat with with the loud noise of drilling machine in the background. It is used by the guards in the part of the building with the punishment cells. is writing a letter in the dining room and joins her. * 12:10 The guard stop drilling and meet up in the observation room. * 12:30 Roll call. Prisoners are locked up in their cells. * 12:35 The noise of the drilling machine is heard again. draws tattoos on . plays on the floor with marbles and water bottles as posts. The male prisoners are just sitting on their beds idly * 12:45 sat down on her bed and started reading in her book or writing on a sheet Afternoon * 13:00 The guards make use of the microwave oven in the dinning room. Male prisoner prepare lunch and female prisoner get a toilet break. Prisoners eat lunch in the dining room. Except for who remains in the punishment cell and eats there using the chair as a table while sitting on the ground. Guards eat in the observation room. * 13:30 Lunch completed. Female prisoners are locked up in their cell. Male and have to clean up and are locked up in their cell shortly after. is released from the punishment cell to clean his table and have a toilet break. * 13:40 is returned to the punishment cell. * 14:00 Hype chat with * 14:40 Female prisoners clean their cell. * 14:50 Guards remove chairs from assembly room * 14:55 Guards allow Alexei Panin into the prison and show him around he visits the empty punishment cell 2, then he walks to the far end of the hallway, has a short chat with the male prisoners before inspecting the toilets and washroom. Afterwards there is a chat in the observation room. * 15:10 prisoners are released from their cells, roll call. * 15:15 Prisoner meet in the assembly room, including . They play blind's man bluff with Alexei Panin. * 15:25 does the Cinnamon Challenge. She have to take a spoon full of Cinnamon into their mouth and swallow it. While she is trying to swallow it down, she dances around and even does pushups. does it twice. * 15:45 Prisoners are locked up in their cells again, is returned to the punishment cell where he lies down on the folder chair. * 16:40 Female prisoners empty trash bins * 16:45 Smoking break for female prisoners * 16:50 Female prisoners are returned to their cell and start recording a video. is filmed how she get up from bed and walks into the hallway while talking. Then all female prisoners walk into punishment cell 2. is handcuffed and filmed while the other prisoners hide outside the camera angle. The prisoners start to sing. * 17:00 Female prisoner return to their cell, Prisoner walks in rapping and dancing, joins in. Finally - still handcuffed - gets up from her bet and joins the rap. * 17:08 is uncuffed, the cell door locked and the filming project completed. TODO Category:Episodes